Darling Raven Darling Nikki 9 Purple Rain
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: the final part of my eseries


**this is the last Teen Titans fan fic i'm posting. with my health i just can't sit in front of the computer to type or make trips to the public library to post them. i hope all my loyal readers understand that and can forgive me for not writing anymore.**

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 9-Purple Rain**

*1*

Epilogue

The long winter has passed in the city and with the end of the club things are really starting to look up. Even the weather is starting to clear with the coming spring. Where there once was only cold and overcast and snow-its warming up and rain has come to wash away the lingering winter dreariness.

Sonja Johansen is still on the run from authorities.

The majority of the criminals that were running things with the late Elrich Johansen have been taken down-but like in every city the criminal element can never completely be eradicated.

Many of the working girls and boys that were at the club have moved on to lead normal lives. A few even have frequent encounters with the authorities as they cling to the only profession they know.

With the tower once again made available to the city's heroes old friends have returned to keep the city safe.

Old foes have also returned as well to keep the heroes busy.

For awhile Kilowatt helped the returning Titans in their continuing efforts to clean up the city-but he soon realized that all he wanted was to be with Raven and/or Nikki.

Raven and Nikki have had their share of struggles when it comes to which one is in control for any given period of time-but even that it seems is finally coming to an end. They become as one more and more with each passing day.

On this rainy day she is getting her daughter Arella down for a nap. She stops looking out at the falling rain-after laying Arella down in her crib-as a song comes on the softly playing radio. Turning toward Kilowatt she holds out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Kilowatt takes her hand dancing her around the apartment as the song Purple Rain plays in the background.

* * *

there were things in the stories a kind of theme-beside just naming the stories after the titles of songs nikki danced to. it might make more sense if you look up the lyrics to the songs.

**darling nikki**-nikki was a split personality created as a powerful emoticlone inside raven's mind when she couldn't cope with what was happening to her at the hands of elrich. she is as dark or darker than the song this one was based on implies.

**computer blue**-nikki watching kilowatt when he still had his blue superhero look on computer screens. she wants him bad and sets things in motion so that she can get what she wants.

**the beautiful ones**-struggles that parallel what the song talks about. beautiful ones hurt you-kilowatt can't take hurting raven if she's inside watching what happens with nikki. nikki gets candy a make over and into elrich's bed to keep the tension at home at bay.

**baby i'm a star**-the baby was born for one. nikki-ebony-candy &amp; charlie were the stars of the club. nikki is on her way to the top and using those around her namely candy to damage elrich.

**when doves cry**-unstable relationship the song seems to hint at which in the story leads to the situation with the baby crying and Nikki ignoring Elrich when she does leads him to assault her.

**take me with u**-raven takes back control and frees them from the club now that elrich is out of the way.

**let's go crazy**-nikki starts to realize she may not be the only one in her body.

**i would die 4 u**-somebody was going to die given the title of this song. why not the evil asshole? given her threat i decided to have sonja stalk her brother and kill him when he tracked down nikki. i didn't come right out and say it was her but i think it was pretty well implied by the killer's speech.

**purple rain**-the rain outdoors triggers the return of nikki who plays nice as long as she gets to share the body and kilowatt with raven.

how did this get started? the story was a short hand written one about everything having gone to hell in jump city after a new mayor came in and kicked out the titans and robin coming back to find raven working in a whore house. i saw the movie purple rain not long after i wrote it and fell in love with the songs and got the soundtrack from a 2nd hand store. something about the darling nikki song made me revisit the story and type it up. i gave it a post apocalyptic world war 3 nuclear war backdrop where it snows year round. and halfway through a fictional nikki was created as a split personality to raven. as it was nearing completion i thought why stop with just the one song? rather than a very large drawn out story i decided on a series of them and kilowatt came in after i fell in love with the teen titans go comic in which he appears. i was pissed he and raven never got together in it and they seemed so perfect for each other so i brought him back at the end to save her and have something to do with the computer blue song which was the only one at the time i couldn't figure out a related story for. the guidelines were altered on the site after writing the first two stories so i couldn't write the other 7 quite as M rated as i wanted to. at some point if anyone noticed slade was lurking behind the scenes and was the one that contacted terra's brother. he was meant to come in for a part that i originally cut. fans of this series can content themselves with daydreaming about what he might have in store for nightwing now that the city is returning to its former glory-but don't get your hopes up i've no plans to write anything like that. i have another series of stories i'm working on that i need to finish if time allows. i don't know whether this whole process was a labor of love for the story line or insanity you can decide. if you loved it thank you for sticking with me through the extended writers block delays and toned down versions of that latter stories posted online.

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


End file.
